The Long Wait
by Calelus
Summary: It has been twenty years since Eragon left Alagaesia, After teaching some of his students, he decides to be the one to send more eggs back to Alagaesia. First FanFic Ever so nothing to fancy. ExA later, R&R please! btw I don't own anything *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey to who ever is reading this.**

**this is my first ever fanfiction so i will probably fail since i'm not such a great writer, however i hope you enjoy it. please add any suggestions and/or review it so i can better improve my writing**

* * *

><p>The long wait<p>

The sun was beginning to rise when the first dragon let out a mighty, thunderous roar for all to hear. It had become a common sound in land of the dragon riders for the past twenty years. With the roar Eragon began to slowly open eyes showing his brown eyes as be began to wake up. He put on his green tunic with a pair of trousers and woke Saphira, who had grown but was nowhere near the size of Glaedr when he had his body. He walked up to and gave her a pat on the side and entered her mind.

_Good morning, Saphira,_ thought Eragon as he gave her a mental nudge.

_Good morning, little one_, replied Saphira giving him an equivalent nudge.

He then walked out into the open to see the sun rising from the ocean. He looked out from his home atop the hill that was to the eastern part of the bay. After looking at the sun rising for a minute or two he looked more to his left and saw the city he had been building ever since they had departed from Alagaesia. He had left behind much, his friends, his small family, and Arya, which was probably the hardest one to leave behind. He would think of the day every time he woke up and looked out at the ever - growing city. He remembered whispering her true name in her ear and her whispering his in his ear. Then watching her disappear as Firnen swooped down and picked her up from the ship as it began to make the voyage into the unknown.

As the days passed Eragon could not stop thinking about Arya, her beautiful emerald green eyes, her silky black hair and the smell of pine trees that always followed her. While he thought about her, he knew that Saphira was thinking about her mate, Firnen. As days became weeks, and weeks became months, the Edda River finally came to an end. As Eragon heard a scout shout from above one night, he raced to the front of the boat and saw a gorgeous bay. The bay was probably five miles wide and opened right into the ocean. All around the bay, pines were spread about spotting places here and there.

As Eragon neared the bay and knew in his heart that it would be the perfect spot to raise the dragons. As the sun began to rise, the water and there surroundings began to dawn a shade of ruby. As the run rose, it too looked ruby red. Eragon then looked to the east and saw a hill that climbed about a thousand feet into the air. As the boat docked, he climbed onto Saphira's saddle and she took off for the hill. As they reached the edge of the cliff that suddenly stopped before the ocean, the sun rose ever more and the bay began to lose its ruby red shade.

_How would you feel about building are home here Saphira?_ Thought Eragon as he joined his mind with Saphira's.

_I think it will be perfect, little one._ Replied Saphira, as she began to hum with approval.

Eragon then returned to the small crew of elves that had followed him and said that this would be there home. The elves all agreed as they began to construct the city for the Dragons and their Riders. A couple of years passed when the first students arrived from Alagaesia. They had left five eggs while three had hatched. He approached the new riders and before him stood a male human and dwarf, as well as a female elf.

The human was named Briar, which fitted him very well for he had short, earthy brown hair and his eyes and as well as his dragon's scales were a dark leafy green. Briar was probably the tallest out of the bunch with a head over the elf. The Dwarf was named Ragnir and next to him was an onyx black dragon, which made Eragon remember Galbatorix's massive dragon Shruikan when he had seen it over twenty years ago. Ragnir stood at four feet even, which was pretty tall for a dwarf, and had curly reddish hair that hung down to his neck and stone grey eyes. The Female elf was named Draumia. She had eyes similar to Arya's but was not as bright and brown hair that fell down her back in one long braid. Her dragon was a shade of purple similar to the colors Nasuada usually wore. Although she was shorter than Briar and looked around his age, Eragon knew she was probably the oldest out of all of them.

At first they all seemed extremely nervous, even Draumia let it partially show on her face as they first began to learn from Eragon. But over time, as the city grew andthe riders began to learn the way, they began to be less nervous and began to talk to Eragon normally. A couple of years later the other two eggs hatched and they and their rider also made the journey to the land of the dragon riders. Eragon sent more eggs to Alagaesia, and more riders appeared before him. While Eragon trained all of the riders, he kept in touch with many of his friends.

He would often scry Roran in Carvahall, Nasuada in Ilirea and Arya in Ellesmera. However, when he talked to Roran or Nasuada, a little bit of sadness would come over him because, as Roran and Nasuada aged, Eragon stayed the same. He did enjoy talking with them very much, but whenever he scried them they seemed older and more distant to him. He however never felt this when he talked with Arya. She too stayed the same as him, but seemed to get ever more beautiful everyday. But talking to the mirror was never enough to him. He had wanted to see her in person then magically through the magical surface. Eragon sighed, as he let the memory leave his mind. He then began to stretch his muscles and prepare for the day.

As Eragon and Saphira entered the dining hall he saw all of his students and dragons, as well as the elves, eating and discussing various topics with each other. As he passed the long dining table to get some food for himself, Blodhgarm walked up to Eragon. Blodhgarm had been one of the few elves that had followed Eragon when he left. The elf looked had not changed at all, with his usual emotionless mask on his face, and cat like fur.

"Good morning, Shadeslayer. Good Morning Brightscales," said Blodhgarm as he bowed to Eragon and Saphira.

"Good morning Blodhgarm, what are we to do today?" Asked Eragon as he grabbed a plate and began to place food up it.

"There is really only one thing to deal with today, and that is deciding on which eggs to send to Alagaesia," Replied Blodhgarm as he too grabbed a plate and began to place food on it.

"Say Blodhgarm."

"Yes Shadeslayer?"

"How would you feel if I took the eggs to Alagaesia?" asked Eragon as he began to walk to the head of the table where he always sat.

"I would think of it as bother, but if you wish to go, me, as well as the elves and older rides can handle your students while you are away," replied Blodhgarm as he sat to Eragon's right.

_How would you feel about seeing Firnen again?_ thought Eragon after mixing his mind with Saphira.

_I would love to go. It has been so long since I have __seen him. It has also been a long time since you saw Arya_. Replied Saphira, giving a snort of approval as smoke came out of her nostrils.

Thoughts of Arya began to fill his mind but he pushed them away and said, "I guess it's settled then, we shall leave tomorrow then." He took a bite out of his bread and began to eat as he started to stare out the window to the west and thought of his home began to fill him. It had been twenty years since he last placed foot in it, and now he was going to finally return.

_I wonder what has changed in Alagaesia ever since I left_, pondered Eragon as he prepared Saphira's saddle, making sure everything was in it for their voyage to the west.

He then turned to the pile of Eldunari and dragon eggs. Eragon uttered the spell he always used to carry the Eldunari and then the space around them warped and they disappeared. After getting everything set he climbed onto Saphira and headed to the edge of the city. There, Blodgharm was waiting.

"It should take you about ten days to get to Ellesmera if the wind is right," said Blodgharm as Eragon approached.

"Thank you Blodgharm. Make sure the places doesn't burn down while I am away," joked Eragon. Saphira then took off heading west to their home, with hopes of seeing Arya and Firnen fresh in their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks to all of you favorited or reviewed my story. truthfully I was expecting for very few people to read it, so thanks to all of you who read it. I don't know if I will do a schedule update but I'll try and update as much as possible. Remember to R&R please. hearing you guys comment on story and give me suggestions will help me a lot.**

**oh almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything. Christopher Paolini does. blah blah blah, you all know the drill. **

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

A long and deep sigh came out of Arya as she lay against Firnen's near Oromis' house on the Crags of Telnair. It had become somewhat of a habit for her. Whenever she could get away from the being the Queen of the Elves, she would come here, to relax with Firnen and let their minds melt into one as the discussed different topics. But that wasn't the only reason she came to the Crags. For some reason she felt closer to Eragon while lying there. As she lay there, now thinking to herself, she began to go over her memories of Eragon.

She remembered his curly brown hair, his musky scent and his large brown eyes that she could get lost in whenever she gazed into them. She remembered everyday with him clearly and went through them over and over. She remembered when they had finally defeated Gabaltorix. She also remembered when they had met months later and he discovered she was a rider. The one that was the clearest, as well the saddest moment she remembered was when they had said farewell to each other. They had whispered each of their true names into the others ear and felt the tremor race through them as their bodies reacted to sound of their true names. The saddest part that still hung in her mind was when she had stopped him from speaking, said farewell to him, and then being whisked off by Firnen.

She had let no emotions cross her face as she and Roran left Hedarth. When she had finally returned to Ellesmera, she had locked herself in her room so no would enter. Then she fell to the floor and laid against the door the way she always sat when she wanted to feel comfortable, with her hugging her knees to her chest. Finally, she allowed herself to weep. She had wept harder than she could remember. Her tears fell down her cheeks and to the floor, were a small puddle began to form. She had wept for most of the night until she had lost all of her energy and fell into slumber. The next day she tried her best to bring herself together and show an expressionless mask.

_I wonder what he was going to say? _ Thought Arya, as she ended the memory and began to move her mind to join Firnen's again.

_We shall never know. That was then, and this is now. We can dwell on the past as much as we want, but we can never change it._ Thought Firnen. She could feel the sadness that came from him as he too had been thinking of his mate Saphira.

_You are right Firnen,_ thought Arya as she let out another sigh. They then both looked at the sun and realized that they need to head back so she could finish some paper work on top of her desk inside of her study. Firnen jumped in to the air as soon as Arya was strapped, and they began to head towards Ellesmera.

When she finally arrived back, she hopped off Firnen and walked to her study. Her study was a round room near the top of her home. Her desk was on the other side of the room with a grand window behind it to let in light so she could work. Most of the walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books and scrolls. She had left a space in between two of the walls so she could hang artwork or place a plant.

On her desk were an assortment of things. She had a couple of books piled in one corner of her desk, which she hoped to read someday. She also had a magic lantern for when she need to work at night and a mirror next to it, which she used to scry Eragon, as well as anyone else she needed to contact. Smack dab in the middle of her desk was the pile of papers she needed to start working on.

However, as she sat down, she reached for a small drawer on the bottom right of her desk and opened it. On the bottom of the drawer laid the fairth Eragon had made the day they had shared there true names with the other. The image was still imprinted on the slate, yet the colors were slightly faded. She picked it up with both hands and looked at it for half a minute before pressing it to her chest as she thought about him once more.

She looked out of her window and saw the city of Ellesmera as it was laid out before her. She then looked to the east to where Eragon was, working hard and diligently. After thinking that, she dove into the grueling work that lay ahead for her. As she worked, she allowed Firnen to enter her mind so that they could chat. They discussed various topics, such as laws that needed to be past, and meetings that needed to be made. Yet somehow, one way or another whenever they chatted, they would end up going on to different topics until it ended on the topic they always ended on. Eragon and Saphira.

She stood up and stretched her sore muscles as she called one of her servants over to pick up the pile of paper work and arrange the meetings. She had wanted to go with him. She wanted to go so she could help hom restore the riders, but she knew she couldn't. She was the queen and she had a duty to her people. She could not just give up her throne to go off with Eragon. She knew she would have to stay until she determined her people would not need her anymore. That however, was impossible to tell when it would come.

So, she had stayed. She gritted her teeth and kept going, even when all she wanted to do was stop and go to east to see the land Eragon was building. She often scried him with the mirror on her desk, but that still was never enough for her. She could only see and hear him, when really, she wanted to extend her hands and touch his face, and put her arms around him in an embrace. She wanted to smell his musky scent and gaze up into his eyes as they held each other. But she knew she could not. She would have to be satisfied with just looking at him through the mirror.

After finishing her work she got up and walked over the window to watch the sunset. She then left her study to go the dining hall to eat as her stomach began to growl. After she finished eating she went to Firnen and climbed on to his saddle so they could enjoy a short ride. She and Firnen talked little as they enjoyed the cool night air as they soared high above Ellesmera.

The moon was at its fullest and shined brightly down on them and the city. Firnen's scales shone brilliantly as the moon gave it a brighter they began to land Firnen entered Arya's mind and said, _I know you are sad Arya, so am I. I miss Saphira just as much as you miss Eragon. __Nevertheless, I know one day we will be able to see them again. _

She let a small smile appear on her face and gave Firnen a mental nod. _You are right Firnen,_ thought Arya as the great dragon landed on the balcony that extend from her room. She fell to the ground as she got off Firnens back and walked into her room. She then changed into a nightgown and crawled into her bed. Just before she fell asleep, she let a thought cross her mind. _I must be patient. It has been a long wait but I know __someday I shall see him again._ She then fell asleep and went into a deep slumber filled with dreams of one person she loved_._ Little did she know, Eragon and Saphira were going as fast as the wind would allow them, straight toward Ellesmera, where she and Firnen eagerly waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys sorry for the long wait. (no pun intended) i have been pretty busy with school and other things going on. i got somethings to address so i'll try and get it out of the way as fast as possible**

** 1. as always thank you to all of you guys for reading my work. please review it. i love it whenever someone gives me a suggestion, tells me something wrong is with it and helps me, or they just write and say they love it. so keep it up**

**2. one of the reviews said i should get a beta reader. i would love one, so if anyone would like to be my beta reader, just send me a message saying "hey can i be your beta reader?"**

**3. finally i will be going over my last posts later to clean them up. i'll tell you guys when i've done it, so if you want to re read it with corrections, go ahead. also i will be changing my formatting so do not be surprised.**

**so anyways, thanks for being awesome readers and here is chapter three**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

The wind roared in Eragon's ears as he sat on Saphira's back, where a sense nervousness began to grow in his stomach. Saphira had gained more speed once they had entered Du Weldenvarden, eager to reach Ellesmera. The journey back to Alagaesia had been an uneventful ride for Eragon and Saphira. The first nine days of journey were spent traveling from the land of the dragon riders to lake Eldor, which was just outside of Du Weldenvarden. The landscape had stayed the same ever since Eragon had left Alagaesia. For most of the trip, all Eragon could see were miles upon miles of lushes green grass and a couple of forests that sprung up here or there. Finally when they began to see Hedarth, and the Boer Mountains, they angled themselves more to the north towards the forest that could be seen off in the distance.

As the sun began to fall, Eragon entered Saphira's mind and said, _I think it would be a good idea to rest next to the lake for the night. _

_Sadly, I agree,_ replied Saphira. _ I would love to keep flying but I have grown tired from going as fast as I can and wish to rest_.

And so, lazily, Saphira landed on the eastern side of lake Eldor, were Eragon made camp. Both were exhausted, but got little to no sleep, thinking about what would happen the following day. Then after they finally got a little bit of sleep in, woke up at the crack of dawn and headed out again, heading for the elf capital.

After reaching the forest and getting past the wards that surrounded the great forest, both Saphira and Eragon had more energy than ever racing through them, both ecstatic and hoping to get to Ellesmera as quickly as possible. They then flew faster than either of them could remember and finally saw the city begin to expand before them. As Saphira began to make her descent into the city, more and more elves began to appear below. As he looked down, he saw many rushing from house to house to tell their neighbors about the news. When they had finally reached the ground, a giant crowd of elves surrounded them. They all began the traditional elvish greeting, which Eragon returned, shouting as loud as he could for all to hear.

He climbed down from his saddle where instantly, all of the elves began to swarm him. He heard many ask about the new lands, asking about what they looked like, how the riders and their dragons were faring, and when they would expect some of the riders to return. Before Eragon could speak a single word, a silence fell over the crowd. Eragon looked ahead and saw that the elves were parting making room for their queen and her magnificent emerald green dragon. As Arya began to walk towards him, he did his best to hide his pure joy in seeing her. She had not changed at all since the last time he had scried her. She wore an elegant emerald green dress, which matched Firnen's scales, simple leather boots, and the circlet she wore upon her head. He dazzling emerald eyes stared straight at him as her black hair flowed behind her.

When she finally was in front of him, Eragon began the formal greeting, which Arya finished. She then, instead of talking to Eragon, turned to the crowd that surrounded them.

"My people," began Arya, her voice loud and clear, so that all could hear her. "Today is a memorable day, for today, the hero of Alagaesia has returned!"

A burst of cheering filled the city, echoing off the walls of the hollow trees. Arya then raised her hand for all to be quiet again, and continued.

"I know many of you would like to talk to him, but that must be put off, for we still have work to do today. Tonight, there will be a feast to honor the return of Eragon Shadeslayer." An even louder applause erupted from the crowd, which lasted for well over a minute.

When the cheering ended, the elves began to disperse, some acting as if nothing had happened, while others were discussing about the feast and what they should wear to such an occasion.

When most of the elves had left, Eragon turned to Arya. "Well that was an energetic welcome," said Eragon as he finally began to let a smile appear on his face.

"That is because you arrived unannounced. I had asked Blodhgarm who was delivering the eggs this time and when they would arrive. But he only said that it would be a pleasant surprise." She then allowed a small smile cross her face. "I must admit it is a very pleasant surprise. It's good to see you again, Eragon."

"Its good to see you again as well Arya. I hope it is ok for Saphira and I stay awhile," asked Eragon, as he made a gesture towards Saphira who had left his side and walked over to Firnen. While Arya and Eragon had been discussing, Saphira and Firnen had moved next to each other and began to share memories and emotions between each other.

"You are always welcomed here Eragon. Firnen and I were actually on our way to the Crags of Telnair to relax. Would you like to join us?" asked Arya.

"I would love to go," replied Eragon. He then interrupted Saphira and Firnen's conversation and told the two that they were going to the Crags of Telnair. Both dragons reluctantly ended their conversation, allowed their riders onto their backs and took off towards the Crags.

As they flew, all four of their minds mixed into one as they each began to tell the others stories of events that had occurred. As they began to approach the Crags, a sense of nostalgia came over Eragon. He had not been there in over twenty years, however he could remember everyday with Oromis clearly and how much his teacher had taught him. When the two dragons had landed, he undid himself from Saphira's saddle and walked over to his dead teachers home and ran his hand along the wood. As Eragon reminisced about Oromis, Arya walked over and placed a hand on his should.

"How about we have some tea?" Asked Arya as she opened the door.

"That sounds pretty good right now," said Eragon as he followed her in and helped her prepare the tea. After they finished preparing the tea, they sat out in the sun, taking in all of its warmth.

Arya then asked Eragon to tell her more about the land of the dragon riders. And so Eragon began, telling her about the scenery. He told her about many things, the ocean, the city, his home and finally the sunrise. She leaned closer to him, fascinated; as he told her about the first time he had seen it. When he had finally finished, she looked up towards the sun and said, "I wish I could go and see it."

He looked up at the sun as well, when suddenly an idea hit him. "Wait one minute," he said as he stood up and ran into Oromis' house.

He looked around until he found what he was looking for, a piece of slate. He then ran back outside and sat back down next to Arya. He then began to talk in the ancient language, making sure to pronounce every word correctly. As he spoke colors began to form on the slate as he moved certain colors into place with his spell. When he had finished it, the slate looked exactly like the sunrise he had been talking about.

Arya let out a small gasp as she took it in. "Its beautiful," she whispered finally after staring at it for a moment.

"You can have it if you want."

"I can?" said Arya has he handed the fairth to her. With it in her hands she stared at it for a couple of minutes. She then looked up from the fairth and looked straight ahead.

"You know, I still have the fairth you made of me twenty years ago," said Arya, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"You do?" Asked Eragon, surprised, as blood began to fill his cheeks turning them the same shade as Arya's.

"I do," said Arya, turning her gaze at the ground, thinking.

After a couple of minutes, she looked back up at him and gazed into his eyes. "Whenever I'm in my study I look at it and I think of you. Actually that was the real reason why I was coming here. Whenever I have time, I come here to relax, but really I come here to think about you." Said Arya, as Eragon's ears began to turn a different color as well.

Eragon sat there, dumbfounded. After a minute, he finally composed himself and said, "The same goes for me. Whenever I wake up, I look over the city and I think of you and the day I left Alagaesia. The worse part of it all was leaving you." He then reached out and touched her cheek softly as he felt her warm, soft skin against his.

They both gazed into the others eyes, neither moving, as if nothing could interrupt them. They both then began to lean towards the other until there lips pressed together. Unsteadily at first, as they both acted as if they did not know what to do. Eragon then wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and pulled her into him, while She then wrapped her arms around his neck. They both let their minds go blank, as they embraced each other, ecstasy filling their bodies. Time seemed to fly by for Eragon as he held on to Arya, hoping to never let go.

They then both pulled away, faces covered in red. "Maybe we should head back?" Suggested Eragon, as he let go Arya's waist.

"That's probably a good idea. I still need to go help prepare the feast for you." Both got up and grabbed their dishes and took them back into Oromis' house. They both then got on to their dragons and headed back to Ellesmera were the elves were feverishly preparing the feast for Eragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:*Walks in with head hanging down* umm hey guys. sorry that this one took forever. I had, a crap load of homework, writers block, procrastination, essay, leaving the country, and studying for midterms so sorry, life is a pain in the a** some times. anyways here it is! i don't really like this chapter. i tried to bring arya back into character but she went OCC again so sorry. anways i'll add stuff later at the bottom so for right just this. also i was planning on ending it here but i was like 'what the hell. lets have some more fun with it.'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the inheritance cycle, CP does (i know i need to put this on all the other ones)**

* * *

><p>The long wait chapter Four<p>

After returning to Ellesmera, Eragon and Arya flew – instead to the feast that was to be held in his honor – towards Arya's home so that Eragon could deposit the eggs that were still in the pocket of space behind him. After they landed Arya took him by the hand and led him to her study.

Once in, Eragon took in every drop of detail trying to memorize it all. He realized he had been doing that ever since he had returned home. Wherever he looked he tried to memorize every nook and cranny he saw so that he would not forget a single thing. He knew it was pointless, but nonetheless he wanted to savor his time back, for he new that after he had given the eggs to Arya, his job was complete and that he would need to hurry back to the other riders.

He wanted to go out and see friends and family. Eragon mostly, however wanted to see his cousins, Roran and his wife Katrina, as well as Roran's daughter, Ismira the most. He felt that they were the only people Eragon could consider family. From what Eragon could remember from his last conversation with Roran, Ismira was going to get married in a couple of months. Roran described the boy as a smart, however spineless fellow, but if he made Ismira happy, then he was happy.

Eragon truly wanted to go and see his cousin, as well as see his niece get married, but Eragon knew he could not. He could not waste two months waiting, and he could not fly back and forth – seeing Arya – and coming to visit others. It would be too taxing on Saphira and the Eldunari that he sometimes carried. He however, had yet failed to tell Arya this. She seemed more animated than Eragon could ever remember seeing her and he didn't not want to ruin her mood by telling her that they had little time to spend together. Instead of putting on a mask to cover her feelings, she would show them in all of their brilliance. And right now Eragon was surprised to see such a wide, and beautiful smile on her face. She had taken his hand, not the other way around. And she seemed as if she was younger, allowing herself to enjoy his presence. Eragon didn't have the heart to tell Arya, so, he had decided to keep it to himself until he thought he saw the right moment.

After shaking his head of his thoughts, Eragon walked to the front of the desk and spoke in the ancient language to open pocket of space. Eragon felt the wind rush as it filled the void that was not there. He then pulled out the dragon eggs that he had brought with him from the land of the dragon riders, each a different color and hew.

"They're beautiful as always," said Arya as she bent down to look at one straight on. "I remember how beautiful both Firnen's and Sahpira's eggs were."

"They are," said Eragon, nodding in approval.

"We should probably start heading to the feast. They probably have already finished preparing everything," said Arya as she took Eragon's hand into her own. _I'll have to tell her soon before I leave. _

Arya could not believe they way she was acting at all. Elves never – if rarely – show emotion at all. And here she was a full smile on her face acting like a human girl. She knew she was acting out of character, however Eragon had that sort of affect on her. She had been miserable for years because of the regret she felt from never telling Eragon how she felt. Yes, she had told him her true name, revealing who she truly was. However, over the years, her feelings had grown stronger over the years. Now, she knew how her feelings felt. The day she had returned and wept was a confusing day for her, for inside her, she felt strange. At the time she did not know why, until she had finally realized it one day. She did love Eragon, but at the time she was confused. And like she had said the day she had showed him Firnen, she did not want to ruin their relationship. Now however, she knew her feelings, and she would show them to him to let him know.

Eragon and Arya had walked to the feast alone. Both Saphira and Firnen had mysteriously disappeared, and neither Eragon, nor Arya, could find their partner-of-heart-and-mind. And thus, they had decided to walk alone with each other, hand in hand and minds melted into one. Neither talked as they walked. They just enjoyed the presence of the other, letting their minds swirl around.

When they had finally arrived Eragon could tell Arya was reluctant to let go of his hand, but he knew she could not show as much emotion in front of her kind as she would him. When they both entered the hall, Eragon was surprised at what he saw.

In honor of him and Saphira, the whole hall was covered in sapphire. Sapphire was everywhere, on the walls, the tables, the floor, and even the lights. The sapphire light gave the hall an eerie, but also beautiful tint to it.

_The elves really went all out on the feast_ thought Eragon as he began walking to a seat farther down from the head.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Arya as she saw where Eragon was going to sit.

"Well, you are the queen and don't the advisors usually sit next to you?"

"Yes, however, the feast is in honor of you, so you sit next to me," said Arya, letting only a tiny grin to touch her lips as she gestured to the chair next to her's.

"As you wish, Drottning," said Eragon as he took his seat next to Arya, knowing that all of the elves eye's were on him.

Arya then took her seat at the head, as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

When all of the seats were filled, Arya stood up with glass in hand. "Friends, today is a momentous day. For today the hero of Alagaesia: Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, and leader of the riders, Eragon has returned from the lands of the dragon riders. Today we honor his return. To Eragon!" shouted Arya as she lifted her glass. "To Eragon!" echoed the other elves as they lifted their glasses before taking a drink.

As soon as everyone had taken their seat, the food began to come out. Eragon had noticed that they had gone all out on the food, for Eragon could tell that they had chosen only the freshest of fruits and vegetables to pick for his feast.

Music began to fill the air as soon as everyone had finished eating. The Elvish songs were beautiful as always and were songs of happiness and joy. Eragon looked down and saw that Arya was tapping her foot to the beat of the music

"Would you like to dance, Drottning?" asked Eragon extending his hand for Arya to take

"I would love to," said Arya as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Eragon did not know many of the elf's dances but he was able to quickly learn with Arya helping him out once in awhile.

The feast lasted for hours, filled with drinking, eating, singing and dancing commencing all around the hall. Hours felt like minutes to Eragon, and before he realized it, he and Arya; as well as a few other elves, were the only people left.

"Shall we retire for the night?" asked Eragon, sitting a seat, his legs tired from all of the dancing he and Arya had done

"That seems like a good idea," said Arya, extending her hand out to help him up. Eragon took her hand, but did not let go of it as they began to walk home together.

During the walk back to Arya's home, Eragon could tell something was on her mind, for he would find her looking at him, but then quickly hiding her gaze, like a child who had been caught red handed. When they finally had arrived at their destination, Eragon faced Arya and asked, "Is there something wrong Arya? You seemed troubled about something." Arya let out a light sigh and looked Eragon in the eye. "Its nothing serious, I was just wondering if you would like to come in?"

Eragon knew that he would need to leave soon to return back to his new home, yet he wanted to spend as much time with Arya. "I guess I could come in for a little bit," said Eragon as Arya opened up the door to her home. Arya seemed pleased, but now it was Eragon's turn to be troubled. _I have to tell her now or never_ thought Eragon as he sat down next to Arya. He put his arm around her and turned his head so he could see her face. He then said, "Arya there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: see? the cliff hanger sucks and arya seems out of character to me. anyways, i love having people favorite, story alerting, and reviewing my stories. whenever i check my email and see its filled with you guys liking my story it fills me up with a lot of joy. so i have few things to go over.<strong>

**1. i did not change the formatting on the other stories, i will fix that as soon as possible.**

**2. i have other plot ideas to keep this going so if you want more, review or message me say YES!**

**3. i'll try and get these out faster, but no promises. i have a lot of other crap coming up this month so please bare with me.**

**4. now that i have finished this entry i am now able to be a beta. yeah i don't post a lot but i do read a ton of fanfiction everyday and i see the mistakes. so if you have a story that i'm interested in i would love to be your beta, just check out my profile and see if you fit it**

**5. i am currently in the middle of planning 2 AU and 2 original stories. the AU stories, i'm just going to write all of it and then feed you a bit here and there. the original stories i might scrap but if you want to read them i shall post them on my deviant art page (you might see some photography there as well). i'll post the deviant art page on my profile sometime i the future for all of you to see. **

**also since i didn't say yet: Happy late holidays to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Yeah, i know it took forever, but I was trying to figure out how I was going to add on to my story, and I had a little bit of writers block. So anyways, its not as long as some of my other chapter, but I felt that it was better to keep it at this length. O, BTW when it said final on chapter Four, that was me trying to decide on whether or not to finish it so yeah my bad XD, any ways, here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the inheritance cycle, CP does**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

As soon as Eragon had said that he wanted to talk about something, he could tell that both he and her had become tensed. He could see how she looked at him with her beautifully green eye, that she was curious, but also something else there. However, that all you could see, for only her eyes showed any amount of emotion. For as soon as Eragon had said it, she had put on her old mask of showing no emotions. _Well this is going to be interesting… _thought Eragon, his mind going through hundreds of scenarios that he could use to tell her. An awkward silence filled the rooms as his mind reeled as he tried to figure out the best way of telling her

"Well… you see Arya…" Eragon began, still unsure of what he was going to say. However, they both then heard the sound of footsteps and a knock at Arya's door.

"Arya Drottning, are you there?" It was one of Arya's servants.

"Yes, just give me a second," said Arya. Eragon could hear her struggling to keep her voice as neutral as possible even though he knew she was still curious as to what Eragon wanted to talk about and was trying to keep her calm demeanor.

She got up gracefully, as she always did, and walked to her door. She opened it to find a young elf that was probably a head shorter than her with brown eyes and hair that came down to his jaw. The young elf looked inside and saw Eragon and his eyebrows rose a bit. But he kept the same mask that all elves usually had.

"What is it?" asked Arya, drawing the young elf's attention back to her.

"Queen Nasuada was trying to scry you but couldn't reach you. She has requested that you scry her as soon as possible. She said it was of the utmost importance," said the young elf boy, returning his gaze to her.

"Thank you for informing me," said Arya, giving him a subtle hint to leave. However, the young elf boy's attention had returned to Eragon again.

"You may go now," said Arya, stepping in front of him. He bowed to her, apologizing for staring, and walked away still looking over his shoulder.

"I wonder why Nasuada wants to talk to you," said Eragon as Arya began to walk to a mirror that was on the wall.

"Well we shall soon find out," said Arya. She then began to chant in the ancient language so she could scry Nasuada.

After a few seconds the back of Nasuada's chair appeared. Arya gave a polite cough to get Nasuada's attention. Eragon could see that she was slight startled, but quickly regained her composure as she turned to face her mirror. As she turned to face the mirror, Eragon could see that her face had a couple of wrinkles near her eyes and forehead. He could also see that there were bags under her eyes, obviously from the lack of sleep she got because of her being queen.

"Hello Ary-…" said Nasuada, but stopped once she saw Eragon. "Eragon…" she whispered. It was so quiet that Eragon would not of heard it without his enhanced hearing.

"Its good to see you Queen Nasuada," said Eragon as he bowed his head. Nasuada however, did not reply. She just sat there and kept looking at him. After a full minute of her just looking at him, Eragon gave a small cough and said, "Nasuada? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry, it just came as big surprise to see you. Especially since I thought you were still in the land of the dragon riders," said Nasuada, after she had finally regained her sense. "So what brings you to Alagaesia?"

"I thought that I would bring the eggs back this time. I've been there for over twenty years you know. I missed home, so I thought I would come and visit."

"Hmmm, you sure that's the only reason why you came back?" asked Nasuada as she rose one eyebrow and nodded her head to Arya.

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Eragon, stumbling a little bit from being startled.

"It does not matter, there are far more important issues right now. I guess you coming was a good thing, for a major threat has arisen," said Nasuada, her expression becoming more serious.

"What threat are you talking about? I thought you found all of Galbatorix's spies, as well you have started to gain more and more control over the magicians. What could possibly be such a major threat?" asked Eragon. He could tell already by the way Nasuada was talking, that it was a major threat.

Nasuada took a deep breath. And then she spoke: "Galbatorix had one of the Forsworn hidden and put into an eternal sleep until he was needed. He has awoken and is now making his way here, to Ilirea."

Both Eragon and Arya did not say a single word, for the faces showed for them. Shock.

"How! Where could have Galbatorix hidden a rider and a dragon without anyone knowing about it?" Shouted Arya, her fists clenched and knuckles turning white.

"We don't know yet, but from what we can tell, he was hiding somewhere farther north than anyone has been before. We actually were given a heads up because of Roran. He said he saw the dragon flying over Carvahall and heading south. We only guessed on the fact that he was heading here, for he would probably come straight here after awakening. If possible, I would like for both of you to start heading here as soon as possible." Said Nasuada. Eragon could tell that she too, was still shaken by the information she had received.

"What about Roran and all the other people in Carvahall? Are they ok?" asked Eragon, fear starting to creep into his chest at the thought of one of the Forsworn attacking Carvahall.

"Roran said that the dragon only flew past the village. He said it only startled a few people," said Nasuada, reassuring Eragon.

"That's good," said Eragon, relief sweeping through him.

"I know it's late, so start heading out tomorrow as soon as possible. Now go get some sleep. He has a head start on you two and I need you to get here as fast as possible." And with that, the spell ended and Eragon and Arya were staring at themselves in the mirror again. For a minute they just stood there, allowing the information to sink in. Arya was the first to recover and started walking towards the stair to her room.

"We should probably talk about this later. For now lets get some sleep," said Arya, pulling Eragon back from his thoughts.

"I will, can I just borrow your mirror for a second? I want to contact Blodhgarm, and everyone else I left back home. I think I should ask him to send a rider or two to come and help us."

"Its fine with me, just be quick, we are going to need are rest. We should probably try and contact Firnen and Saphira as soon as we wake up tomorrow," said Arya, as she began to climb the stairs. "Oh and Eragon. Good night." And with that she finished climbing up the stairs and disappeared.

A smile touched Eragon's lips and he let it stay there for a little bit. He then turned his attention to mirror and brought Blodhgarm into view of the mirror. After explaining the situation to Blodhgarm, Eragon requested that he send at least one or two riders to Ilirea with as many Eldunari they could afford to send.

Blodhgarm had let his faceless mask fall for a second, when Eragon told him about the return of one of the Forsworn and showed the same expression as Eragon and Arya. He however, recovered faster than them and had listened to Eragon's instructions. And with that, Eragon let the spell end and was once again saw himself looking in the mirror.

Eragon turned his attention to the stair one more time before turning towards the door and leaving Arya's home. One of the Forsworn was still alive, and he was and still was, a threat to the peace in Alagaesia. Eragon was going to need as much rest as possible for what he was going to face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo, tell me what you think! If you have any plot ideas, I would love to hear them, and I would love to just hear from you guys. REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEP US AUTHORS GOING SO PLEASE REVIEW XD!<strong>


End file.
